mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Patricia Ja Lee
| birth_place = | yearsactive = 1988 - Present | spouse = | homepage = | notable role = Jill Valentine, Cassie Chan }} Patricia Ja Lee (born July 19, 1975) is a Korean-American actress/model. She is probably best known for her roles of Cassie Chan, the Pink Ranger on the television series Power Rangers: Turbo and Power Rangers: In Space and Jill Valentine in Resident Evil: Umbrella Chronicles, Resident Evil 5 and Resident Evil: Revelations. Personal life She speaks some Korean and Spanish, and is 5'6". She attended the University of California, Riverside and graduated magna cum laude in 1996 with a bachelor's degree in psychology. Currently Lee is attending the California School of Professional Psychology at Alliant International University in pursuit of a PhD in psychology. She enjoys snowboarding, reading, hanging out with her friends, acting, and making creative works such as beading jewelry, painting, writing poetry, and photography. Lee received some of her martial arts training while at UC Riverside, and has completed a few exams under the JKA (Japanese Karate Association). Since then she has taken privately trained lessons with stunt and martial arts coordinators. Career She is the second Asian female to portray a Power Ranger, being preceded by the late Thuy Trang. In 2001, Patricia was cast the lead female role in the Golden Harvest action adventure Extreme Challenge. Patricia is also a voice actor, showcasing her voice in many English dubbed adaptations of Japanese anime. She portrayed Haruhi Suzumiya in the first series of live-action promotional videos launched by Bandai Entertainment on December 22, 2006, to announce the R1 license of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. Here, she is credited as Patricia Lee, although she referred to herself as Patricia Ja Lee in the first videos. Before the animated series' English cast was announced, it was speculated that she might be the voice of Haruhi as well (the role would instead be played by Wendee Lee). In July 2007, Patricia appeared at Anime Expo during the SOS Brigade concert. She has since been replaced for the second series of promotional videos by Cristina Vee. Patricia recently appeared in an advertisement for Oscar Mayer bologna as a spelling bee judge. The commercial was shown on various channels in the U.S. in 2007. Most recently, Lee has taken on the role of Jill Valentine. She provided the voice and motion capture work for the character in both Resident Evil: Umbrella Chronicles, released in 2007 and Resident Evil 5, released in 2009. Almost a year after the release of Resident Evil 5, Capcom produced a Gold edition, featuring two new scenarios, both of which starred the character, Jill Valentine. Lee reprised her role in both of these scenarios, titled Lost In Nightmares and Desperate Escape. She is returning to the role of Jill yet again in the upcoming game, Resident Evil: Revelations. Filmography Anime roles Other roles External links * * Category:1975 births Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:American people of Korean descent Category:Living people Category:University of California, Riverside alumni fr:Patricia Ja Lee ms:Patricia Ja Lee ja:パトリシア・ジャ・リー pt:Patricia Ja Lee fi:Patricia Ja Lee